Arceus vs. Asriel Dreemurr
Shakaboy= "All Powerful Animals" Arceus vs Asriel 2.jpg|Shakaboy v1 What-if Death Battle Arceus vs. Asriel Dreemurr.jpg|Venage237 A vs AD.jpg|Simbiothero Arceus vs Asriel.png|Shakaboy v2 Arceus vs. Asriel Dreemurr is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Arceus from the Pokèmon franchise and Asriel Dreemurr from Undertale. Description These two omnipotent creatures are nearly unstoppable in their own universe, but when the two clash, who will remain victorious: the creator or the destroyer? |-| Omnipotent gangster= Asriel Dreemurr vs Arceus is a what-if? battle. Description The two gods are gonna have a battle to the death on death battle. Interlude Wiz:Pokemon,one of the most popular games on Nintendo. Boomstick:and undertale,the bullet-hell game with tons of 4th wall breaking characters Wiz:I’m Wiz and he’s Boomstick and we are going to analyze their weapons,armor,and skills to see who would win a death battle. Flowey Wiz:a long time ago two races ruled the land,humans and monsters. Boomstick:then wars happened,a couple of monsters died and wizards sealed the monsters underground. Wiz:king Asgore and queen Toriel would soon have a child going under the name Asriel,he would be crowned as the prince of monsters. Boomstick:then he met Chara the first fallen human who had a messed up plan to kill herself so Asriel could absorb her so she could see the flowers that grow in her village,surprise surprise,the plan failed and Asriel died,that just got dark. Wiz:however Asriel would be reincarnated as the demonic flower known as Flowey. Boomstick:well that is just poor naming skillls there,it’s just flower with the R replaced with a Y! Wiz:well it seems Asriel has taken his fathers terrible naming skills who literally named his home “home” and when he moved he called his new home “new home”. Boomstick:well Flowey then absorbed the six human souls and every monster soul except the crying ghost called blooky Wiz:with all this power Flowey has become Asriel once again and has achieved the power he imagined as a kid and became the god of hyper-death. Boomstick:well he is even stronger than his counterpart Omega Flowey and has infinite attack and defense. Wiz:Asriel has shown to be able to warp the entire world and erase memories and can also summon two swords call the Chaos Sabers. Boomstick:and when things get tough he summons a giant Gaster blaster thingie called the Hyper Goner to suck in literally everything...wow Wiz:however this is only a fraction of his power and can reveal his true power,the absolute god of hyper-death or also known as the angel of hyper-death. Boomstick:angel!?no no no it should be called the ultimate universe killing goat of hyper-death! Wiz:anyway their is actually no possible way to hurt Asriel except convince him to good again or make him remember his past life,if you can’t do either than you will burn in despair. Boonstick:puns... Arceus Wiz:Arceus,the creator of the Pokemon world. Boomstick:he should be called the llama god Pokemon for gods sake. Wiz:well he does look like a llama he is no where near a llama as for one thing,he doesn’t spit. Boomstick:also he created the entire Pokemon world,if god is a llama then I will be surprised. Wiz:Arceus was born from an egg in a void until he was born and used his 1,000 hands to shape the world. Boomstick:wait what!?this thing has 1,000 hands!? Wiz:it is unknown why this is said since Arceus can’t use hand attacks and doesn’t have hands though it could be his judgement attack. Boomstick:ah yes,judgement,the move that depends on what type you are. Wiz:Arceus is considered the strongest Pokemon in existence however this is untrue as revealed by Ultra Necrozma that he has higher stats then Arceus but this doesn’t mean that Arceus is a push-over. Boomstick:he can fire meteors,cause tsunamis,destroy the entire human race,create a gem that is powerful enough to create life,create six legendary Pokemon,single handily defeated Ash,Dialga,Giritina,and all of Ash’s friends,and shaped all of existence and reality,that is a lot of feats and they are all insane. Wiz:though Arceus does have his weaknesses,he can be contained through a special liquid and can be put to sleep for millions of years,also his rage can blind him and is revealed the first time he appeared in Pokemon that he is not immune to time-traveling affects. Boomstick:all hail almighty llama god. Prelude Wiz:okay the combatants are set,let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:lets have a death battle! Death Battle Pre-Fight Arceus was in his dimension until he sensed a powerful energy in the Pokemon world and he quickly went to go get Dialga,Giritina,and Palkia in case it was an enemy. Meanwhile in the Pokemon world. A strange rainbow orb appeared and trainers looked at it in awe and threw out their Pokémon since they though it was a poke-egg The rainbow orb started cracking and out came a strange goat monster with a robe and red eyes The trainers ordered their Pokemon to attack but it had no affect on Asriel Asriel then struck them all with lightning,not killing them but putting them unconscious Asriel:this is gonna be fun. Arceus,Dialga,Palkia,and Garitina appeared and looked in awe at the creature before them Arceus sent Dialga at Asriel but he summoned a strange blade and knocked out Dialga in one hit Garitina and Palkia were surprised while Arceus was just shocked Arceus then sent Palkia who was one shoted too Arceus then sent Garitina but it only took two hits to knock Garitina out Arceus:enough of this I will destroy you my self! Asriel laughed and was ready for Arceus to attack. Death Battle Arceus sent a giant orb into the sky that broke off into millions of pieces and all fell down on Asriel,Asriel growled in rage and then threw stars at Arceus but Arceus teleported out of the way Arceus:ha that was to easy! Just as he said it billions of tiny stars came shooting out from where the big stars landed and they all hit Arceus,Arceus growled and summoned a giant wave that crashed down on Asriel,Asriel was raged that his fur an lobe were wet so he turned his hand to a gun and repeadetly shot Arceus until a rainbow filled in it and shot a massive laser witch mortally wounded Arceus,Arceus then used recover and most of his scars were gone witch surprised Asriel,until Asriel put his hands into the air and lightning came down from the sky and 5 of them hit Arceus,Arceus couldn’t believe that he was loosing so he used one of plates to change his type to a rock type,he summoned a big boulder and threw it at Asriel who simply sliced it in half with a Chaos Saber Asriel:you seem like a worth adversary but I can’t allow someone as strong as me live survive so goodbye. Before Arceus could ask a giant skull appeared and started laughing who then proceeded to consume the entire Pokémon world and everyone inhabiting it,Arceus noticed that only he survived after a bright flash and Asriel was there once more but the world he created was gone Asriel:you are still alive...it seems you are actually worthy enough of seeing my full power. Arceus exclaimed in utter shock at what he just heard Arceus:that’s not your full power!? Asriel:of course it’s only a fraction!! Asriel then grew while light flooded the area,where Asriel once stood was the angel of hyper-death,Asriel Dreemurr,Arceus was to scared to move,he couldn’t look away from the monstrosity before him,before two glowing orbs appeared in Asriel hands and he clapped them toghether creating a very powerful beam,Arceus was slowly obliterated until only ashes remained of the god of Pokémon,Asriel then returned to his fake form and went to mess with another timeline. KO! Results Wiz:well this was surprising to say how gruesome Asriel killed Arceus. Boomstick:who gives a damn it was still frikin cool! Wiz:well as we mentioned earlier Arceus’s rage can blind him so it blinded him to fight Asriel physically which is a loosing battle. Boomstick:the end of Arceus is all you need to know. Wiz:the winner is Asriel. Category:Shakaboy Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Undertale Vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles